Many modern wheelchairs are electrically driven and it is desirable to provide them with as high maneuverability and comfort as possible. Convenient adjustment of the movable parts of a wheelchair provides a high degree of comfort for the user. The movable parts should be easy to adjust and in particular so as to suit a user's specific needs. However, as safety aspects are most important the safety of the user should not in any way be put at risk by the desire to obtain high maneuverability and comfort.